One of the advantages of electric fencing systems is their portability. Because of this, such systems have found almost universal acceptance for the control of grazing animals. The typical electric fencing system will comprise an energiser, a power source for the energiser, electric fence wire (usually on a reel) and electrically insulated fence standards for supporting the wire from the ground. The power source, the energiser and the reel conventionally are separate units, which are interconnected each time an electric fence is erected.